Darkest Before the Dawn
by NightSlash
Summary: Sequel to Three Sided War
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Okay, it looks like I am writing a sequel to The Three Sided War after all. I do not own Underworld or any of the characters involved, which include Selene, Michael, Lucian, Sonja, Raze, Viktor, Marcus, Kahn, Kraven, Mason, Soren, Erika, Amelia, and whoever else was in the movie that I forgot to mention (most of the people who I mentioned after Marcus are not in this, mainly because they are pretty much all dead)I do own the characters Gabriel, Damon, Eliza, Kane, Raziel (and again, not the character from Soul Reaver), Russell, Azrael, Janos, and whoever else is not in the Underworld movie or who might turn up in this that was from another show/movie/whatever.

Okay, once again, the cast list (most were from the Three Sided War)

Kate Beckinsale…Selene

Scott Speedman…Michael Corvin

Michael Sheen…Lucian

Jennifer Connelly…Sonja

Christian Bale…Gabriel

Bill Nighy…Viktor (he's not going to be just in flashbacks, he's going to be one of the main villains of this fic)

Colin Farrell…Damon

Rhona Mitra…Eliza

Kevin Grevioux…Raze

David No…Kane

Mark Dacascos…Raziel

Cary Hirouki-Tagawa…Janos

Gerard Butler…Marcus

Richard Roxburgh…Jared

Julian McMahon…Azrael

Dolph Lundgren…Russell

Featuring:

Robert Englund…Freddy Kruger

Kane Hodder…Jason Voorhees

Well anyway, here is the prologue

***

The dank odor of the crypt wasn't minded by the five beings who stood down in it. 

Marcus, the last of the elders, who had been turned into a hybrid due to the blood of the lycan Singe, stood staring at the skeleton of the fallen elder Viktor, the oldest and strongest of their kind. He wore his elder robes, which were similar to Viktor's except black. He was accompanied by a single death dealer, armed with a M16 assault rifle, incase of an ambush

It had been a little more than two weeks since the assault upon the mansion by the renegades and the hybrid known as Sebastian and his forces, the mansion had been torn apart in the battle, and almost every death dealer had been killed, Sebastian's army had scattered as well, and Marcus hadn't seen any sign of the renegades. 

The other three in the room consisted of Jared, a hybrid who had actually sided with Sebastian when he had tried to assassinate Marcus and take over the coven, but instead had been killed by the were-panther Talos. He wore an expensive looking suit with a dark brown overcoat. 

The next was Russell, a very tall hybrid who rippled with muscle, unlike the others in the room, who had dark colored hair, his hair was a platinum blonde color. He wore all black: black pants, a black shirt, black boots, and a black bomber jacket.

Finally, Janos, a warlock, who was around the same age as Lazarus, another warlock who had been Sebastian's second in command. His demise was caused by Lucian, and his lover Sonja; very ironic, considering Lazarus himself had been the one to revive her, since Sebastian had been attracted to her back in the 14th century before she was condemned by her father, whose remains lay before the group. Janos was of Asian descent, with long dark hair and incredibly cold black eyes, like twin pools of everlasting darkness. He wore an outfit similar to Marcus', except the robe he wore was a dark silver color, almost like the skin color of a hybrid.

They stood down in a crypt that was used to bury the remains of certain vampires, such as the elders Viktor and Amelia. The skeleton still wore the robes that Viktor had worn when he was killed.

"Are you sure this will work?" Marcus asked Janos, who had been standing over Viktor's remains. The warlock raised his head. 

"Yes, but I need blood for the body to regenerate," he replied. The group looked at each other. Finally, Marcus pulled out a dagger, unrolled one of his sleeves, and cut his wrist open. Janos handed a cup over to Marcus, who poured the blood into it until the cup was almost full. He handed it back to Janos.

"Stand back," Janos said to the group, who did as they were told, before he pulled the blood across the skeleton before chanting in some unknown language. As he chanted dark bolts of energy began to crackle around his body, traveling up to his arms before moving down to his hands. Finally, he thrust his arms out, and the energy shot out into the skeleton.

The bolts of energy danced around the skeleton, illuminating it and the blood that stained the bones.  

For a moment nothing happened. And then, the energy poured inside the ribcage of the skeleton and something began to take shape. Flesh. Blood. 

Slowly, but surely, the energy poured across the entire skeleton, and as it did the long decomposed skeleton began to regenerate. Muscle and tendons sprouted upon the bones, blood poured through newly formed veins, the parts of the body that had been severed in the fight against Lucian so many years ago began to reconnect to the rest of the body. 

The three watched as the deceased elder's body regenerated, until finally, two eyes formed, which changed from an icy bluish white, to a pitch black.

Just like a hybrid's eyes.

And then it was done, and with a cough, Viktor, the oldest of the vampires, arose from the dead…now a hybrid.

He slowly looked around the room, breathing heavily, before stepping down off the slab of stone that his body had been laid upon. His movements were slow, his bones creaked, even though they had just been given new life.

"Viktor, please. Try to rest right now, wait until your strength comes back." Marcus said as he tried to get Viktor to sit down.

Suddenly Viktor was gone, disappeared in an instant. The others in the room whipped their heads around in confusion as to what had happened to the elder.

Then they heard a gurgling sound and they all turned around to see Viktor drop the lifeless body of the death dealer, its entire head had been caved inward as Viktor had grabbed it with one hand and squeezed, crushing the skull into a bloody pulp.

"I do not need rest Marcus," Viktor replied as he raised his blood drenched hand, clenching it and unclenching it, as if it was the first time he had seen it.

"I'm one of them now…an abomination." Viktor said after a moment. It wasn't a question.

Marcus nodded. "Yes, you are. So am I." Viktor whipped his head around and stared at Marcus. 

And then Viktor remembered what had happened that night in the sewers, and he wasn't pleased.

Angrily he punched the wall next to him, the stone crumbling like sand under his incredible strength. _That traitorous bitch! _he thought to himself. _How dare she strike me, the one who made her, the one who took her from the pathetic life of mortality that she had once lived and gave her something much greater. And that dog…_ Viktor trailed off, as he remembered confronting Lucian, and the rage he felt when battling the lover of his dead daughter, Sonja.

"What…has happened?" Viktor asked Marcus. For a moment the other elder paused, and then he explained.

"You were killed that night by Lucian. It's been fifteen years, and the 'abominations', as you put it, have increased greatly after I was awakened. You see, when you killed Singe, you left his body in the resting place of the elders, and it dripped into my tomb, causing me to change."

Viktor was rather surprised at hearing this. "What else?"

Marcus stopped for a second, and realized something.

"Viktor, there is something else, something you need to know."

The elder now had Viktor's full attention. "The coven has been…well, the coven no longer exists. Several weeks ago it was attacked by Sebastian and a large group working for him. Also, Selene and my descendant Michael led another attack at the same time. Damn them all," Marcus muttered the last part under his breath. "Selene, Michael, Lucian, Sonja, and the rest, how dare they think…"

Marcus trailed off when he noticed the look of shock and horror Viktor was giving him. "What did you just say?" Viktor asked.

"Viktor, your daughter, Sonja… she's alive."

TBC


	2. Only Human

Author's Notes: Apologies to the people who liked the "Ask Lucian" fic I wrote, the administrators removed it because apparently interactive fics are not allowed. If I have the time I'll post it on another site.

Also, I forgot to add the rest of the cast in the prologue, who get introduced in this chapter. Here is the cast list.

Michael Ironside…Alex Ravel

Kane Kosugi…Dante

Hakim Alston…Razor

Max Ryan…Palmer

Jeremy Renner…Nigel

Andy Chen…Havoc

Danny Trejo…Luis

Silvio Simac…Gavin

Marshall Teague…Dorian

Well anyway, here part one

***

_Only Human_

***

AlexRavel was one of the few humans in the world that knew of the secret war that had been brewing for the past few centuries. And that wasn't just because he was sitting in a chair across from a lycan at that very moment.

Alex was in his mid fifties, and slightly balding. Despite his age, there was something about him that made Azrael tell that he could easily beat the shit out of someone half his age. 

Azrael, who was very much alive, despite his almost fatal encounter with Lucian several centuries ago, at the battle of the Alps. He hadn't changed much since then, only now his hair was much shorter, and he had a neatly trimmed beard, but his icy blue eyes were just as cold as ever.

"I'm just curious," Alex said as he leaned foreword. "Just why are you helping me anyway? You know what I get out of this. But besides the money I'm paying you, what is the other reason?"

Azrael just sat there, smoking the cigarette before answering. "I get the pleasure of watching Lucian die a painful death," he replied with a smirk. 

Alex nodded. "Fair enough. And, I trust that…"

Azrael snorted at that. "Trust…please. I haven't lived for almost a thousand years without learning a few things; one of which is not to trust anyone. I don't trust you, and I know you don't trust me, and not just because I could rip your throat out in less than a second if I wanted to. After all, you're only human."

Alex scowled at that, but he remained calm. "True."

Azrael nodded. "Yes, so anyway, once this is over, I'll have my satisfaction at seeing his death, and you will have the perfect weapon."

"Speaking of which, you're kind really had a lot of nerve coming here and stealing the ultra violet ammunition that was made," Alex said bitterly, while Azrael just chuckled.

"My kind does whatever it takes to win."

***

"KILL HIM!"

"GET UP!"  
  


"KICK HIS ASS!"

These, and several more yells and curses were coming from one of the main rooms of Alex's compound, as the group of men he had hired to carry out his plan were now watching two of them beat the shit out of each other. All the people in the room wore similar clothing, all black, and the clothes were best suited for combat. 

The first, Gavin, was a tall, buff man in his early thirties with dark hair and brown eyes. The second, Dorian, was in his forties with hair that was turning white, with black eyes.

Both men were moving across the fighting mattress, exchanging brutal martial arts blows. Finally, Gavin smashed Dorian with an open palm to the chest, stunning him long enough for Gavin to lash out with a crescent kick, knocking him to the ground.

Some of the men cheered, while others grumbled and handed over money to the ones who cheered. Luis, a Hispanic man in his forties, patted Gavin on the back. Another, Nigel, who had dark blonde hair and brown eyes, walked over to the man leaning against the corner.

He had been watching the fight with an incredibly bored tone. He had dark brown hair, that was sort of spiky, and brown eyes. He also appeared to have a bit of Asian decent. 

"So, what'd you think, Dante?" Nigel asked as he walked up to him. Dante sighed.

"I thought they both couldn't fight for shit."

He said the last part particularly loud so the others in the room would hear him, which they did, and looked at him with disbelieving looks, except for Gavin and Dorian, who looked rather pissed off at that remark.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Gavin asked as Dante walked out of the corner.

"I said that you couldn't fight worth shit. Are you deaf, or just retarded?" he asked. 

That did it.

Gavin lunged, attacking Dante with a snap kick and several punches. To his surprise, Dante blocked every single blow with ease before ducking and sweeping Gavin's legs out from under him.

"As I said: you can't fight." Dante said as he stood up and spat on Gavin. He turned towards the group. "Ok, now I'm in the mood to fight some more. Who else wants to get their ass kicked?"

Havoc (whenever he was asked why he was named that, he just said they didn't want to know), an Asian with blonde hair, walked over to him, squaring off against him. Dante liked Havoc, simply because he had seen the guy in fights before. He was precise, calm, and merciless.

_Just like me… _he thought to himself as Havoc took a combat stance. Dante attacked, launching a snap kick, but Havoc dodged and tried to sweep Dante's legs out from under him, but the other warrior turned the kick into a backflip, dodging the attack. 

He landed and then Havoc attacked with vicious punches and kicks. Finally he landed a blow, hitting Dante in the nose with an open palm, causing his head to snap backwards. He lowered his head, blood trickling out of his nose. 

He was good…

_…but I'm better._

As Havoc tried to kick him again, Dante sidestepped, dodging the attack. As Havoc turned, Dante lashed out with a kick, striking him in the stomach. As Havoc recoiled from the blow, Dante readjusted the kick, and struck him in the head, causing his head to snap backwards. Finally, Dante leapt up, lashing out with a jumping reverse thrust kick, smashing Havoc in the chest, and knocking him to the ground.

Dante landed and chuckled as Havoc slowly rose to his feet, coughing up some blood on the way up.

"Gentlemen."

Everyone looked over as Alex, followed by Azrael, entered the room. They looked at Azrael with varying looks of caution and hostility, except for Dante, who looked uninterested as he moved back to the corner.

"Tonight, you all move out. You will find Lucian, and you will bring him here alive. The rest are expendable, if you wish to kill them," Alex stated to the group, who nodded in approval. Azrael just rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway, I'm out of here. I'll call you if anything comes up," he addressed to Alex, who nodded.

After he had left, Alex turned back to the mercenaries. "So," he began. "How is our friend doing?" 

They all shrugged and mumbled in response. Alex looked around the group with a confused expression. 

"Wait a minute. Where's Nick?"

Razor, a tall and muscular black man with short dreadlocks, suddenly snickered. Alex instantly glared at him. "What is so funny?"

Razor shrugged. "…oh, we just…locked him in there with him."

Alex's eyes bulged out of his head. "You WHAT!?"

Razor slightly recoiled at the anger in Alex's voice. "I thought it would be funny."

Alex rolled his eyes. _Un-fucking believable… _he thought to himself as he walked towards a door on the other side of the room, opening it and walking through it.

***

In the nest room was a large empty room with a smaller room separated by a large panel of glass, the smaller room contained the door that Alex had just walked through. Inside was a male, who was impossible to identify since his body was mangled beyond repair.

The person standing above his body was huge, even larger than Razor. He wore a dirty and torn outfit, and his face was covered with a hockey mask. In one hand he held a machete, which dripped with newly-spilt blood.

He raised his head and caught sight of Alex. Raising his machete he walked foreword. As he neared the glass Alex pressed a button on a remote that he withdrew from his coat.

The hockey mask wearing man was shot back as what looked like an electric force field appeared in front of the glass. Alex chuckled.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Voorhees…oh wait, I'm not sorry. Now I know you are just dying to kill something, although that must have satisfied you a little. But don't worry, soon you will be allowed to shed more than enough blood to satisfy your lust."

Whether or not the giant known as Jason Voorhees understood him was unknown, but he back off and stayed still, so Alex figured he must have.

***

Michael slowly opened his eyes when he realized Selene was no longer in his arms. Sitting up, he looked around the room. 

"Selene?" he asked aloud as he got out of the bed and put on a pair of pants. He walked into the main room of their apartment, and then the bathroom. She was nowhere to be found. 

"She must have gone out for a walk," Michael thought aloud. This was a common thing for her to do now. She would usually walk around the city at night every once in a while. She said it was to think, but she didn't say what about.

***

Selene walked down the practically deserted street, lost in her thoughts.

Ever since that night fifteen years ago, when everything changed, when Lucian and Michael became hybrids, when she learned the truth about how Viktor killed her family, and how she and Lucian had killed him, she didn't know what to really think anymore.

She had thought of Viktor as her father, and had loved him as one, and when she found out from Kraven that he had killed her family, and only spared her because she reminded him of Sonja, had hurt her. 

But Michael had helped ease the pain. He was always there for her, protecting her, saving her life. He stayed by her side night after night, with her body nestled in his arms. 

She enjoyed the warmth that he carried with him from the sunlight; it was incredibly comforting. 

She trailed off in her thoughts as she heard footsteps behind her, as she neared an alley. 

Someone was following her.

She spun around and found herself face to face with a death dealer. He aimed a handgun at her.

Then, two more emerged from the darkness, both aiming weapons at her. Selene glanced back and forth between the trio.

"I should have known Marcus wouldn't have listened to us when we told him to give up. I should have just killed him," Selene muttered to herself.

"Actually, they're with me."

Selene froze at the voice, shock, disbelief, and horror filled her as she looked at the alley where the two other death dealers had come from…

…and as she watched, Viktor, who was supposed to be dead, emerged, wearing the clothing he had worn the night he had died.

"I think we need to have a little talk."


	3. Family Reunion, and a Kidnapping

Ok, part two

***

_A Family __Reunion__ and a Kidnapping_

***

Selene didn't speak at first; she couldn't. She was too shocked to say anything. Instead she backed away slowly as Viktor slowly walked towards her, a calm expression upon his face. 

"Selene, it's been a while,' Viktor said, breaking the silence.

Selene finally spoke. "…how?"

Viktor shrugged. "Marcus found someone who had powers to resurrect me. Sort of like what happened with my daughter, right?" 

Selene wasn't surprised that he knew that Sonja was alive; she knew Marcus would have told him. She was about to speak again when one of the death dealers moved his gun down to her leg and pulled the trigger.

Selene saw this coming and jumped up, firing at the death dealer with the gun she pulled out of her coat; the hybrid didn't have time to raise his head before the bullet went through it. His corpse hadn't even hit the ground before the other two fired at her. Selene just rolled foreword on the ground, shooting at their legs. Blood spurted out as the two fell to the ground; before they could react, Selene pulled the trigger from her two guns.

Selene turned back to Viktor and stared at him for a second. Then she raised her gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet would have probably hit Viktor, except another death dealer appeared out of nowhere, tackling her to the ground. She tried to punch him, but he blocked and lashed out with a vicious backhand, the force of the blow almost breaking Selene's neck.  

***

Lucian opened his eyes at the sound of knocking at his door. He pushed Sonja's arm, which was draped over his body, off of him before pulling on a pair of pants and walking to the door. He opened it to find Michael. 

"It's Selene. She went out for a walk, but something doesn't seem right about tonight. I don't know what it is though."

Lucian nodded. "I'll get Sonja up; we'll be out in a minute." 

Michael nodded before Lucian shut the door. He walked back into the bedroom and picked up his shirt and coat. On the bed, Sonja stirred and opened her eyes.

"Lucian, what is it?" she asked.

"Selene has apparently gone missing, and Michael wants us to help him look for her," he responded. Sonja almost groaned as she got out of the bed, before walking over to where her outfit was.

"Have I ever told you how lovely you look in the moonlight?" Lucian asked as he walked up behind her and kissed her neck, before moving down to her shoulder.

Sonja smiled. "Oh, a few dozen times, I think," she murmured in response before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him. After a moment he pulled away, and Sonja almost whimpered in protest.

"I told Michael we would help him look for Selene. We can continue this after we find her, alright?"

Sonja nodded before turning around and putting on her outfit.

***

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"**NO!**"

"Hey Dante."

"What, Nigel?"

"Where, are we going anyway?"

Dante sighed. "We," he began motioning to the group of men in the large van that was driving down the street, with Dante behind the wheel. "Are going to find Lucian and capture him."

Razor nodded. "Yeah; but where is he exactly?"

Dante started to say something, but then he stopped when he realized that they actually had no idea where to begin looking for the hybrid, and that he could be anywhere in the city. 

"Well, I've never thought I'd say this to anyone of you, but you've got a good point," he muttered.

"So how are we supposed to find him?" Nigel asked.

"Shhh!" Dorian said to the group, as he was tinkering with a radio while holding an ear piece that was connected to the radio to one of his ears. Everyone looked at him curiously. 

"What are you doing?" Gavin asked. 

"I've hacked this radio so it can hear Police radio conservations," he replied.

"And how did you do that?"

Dorian shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that someone just reported gunshots fired from a girl who matches one of the vampire's descriptions. I think she's called Selene."

Dante nodded. "Alright then, just tell me where they were heard and in no time we'll have ourselves a hybrid."

***

Selene tried to fend off the beating that she was getting from the hybrid death dealer, but it didn't help much, as he just moved her arms out of the way with one hand, and mercilessly pounded on her with the other.

Suddenly, he was knocked off her, and Selene looked up to see Michael, in his hybrid form, tackle the death dealer and rip his throat out with one hand. As the death dealer collapsed, blood spraying from his throat wound as he died, Michael walked over to Selene, crouching down and wrapping an arm around her waist as he slowly helped her to her feet.

Lucian and Sonja arrived a second later. "Are you alright?" Sonja asked.

Selene didn't answer, and the three could tell that something had shocked her, and almost terrified her, but the question was what.

Selene whipped her head around, but Viktor wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go?" she asked aloud. The three looked confused.

"Where did who go?" Lucian asked. Selene looked at him, almost afraid to say because of how he might react, especially since Sonja was there too. But before she could say anything, a shadow descended out of nowhere, and Michael looked up just as Viktor's boots smashed into his head with the force of a wrecking ball, knocking him backwards and crashing into the wall; bricks shattered and fell as Michael hit the ground, the blow almost knocking him unconscious. Before Selene could react, Viktor backhanded her, also knocking her back and landing next to her lover.

Lucian stared in shock as Viktor turned and faced him and Sonja. He heard Sonja gasp in shock but his attention was mainly focused on his daughter's lover. He moved foreword.

Instantly Lucian growled and moved himself in front of Sonja, who moved her hand down and grabbed his, almost to try and stop him from attacking.

Viktor looked at the concerned look that Sonja gave Lucian and the look he gave back…and then he lost it.

He could feel the change taking over, but he made no move to fight it. Rather, he welcomed it with open arms. If it would help put an end to Lucian's pathetic life sooner, then so be it.

Selene and Michael, who had recovered from the attack, and along with Lucian and Sonja, stared in horror as Viktor changed, his skin changing to a dark silver, his eyes turning black, his ribcage expanding as his bones grew, until finally the transformation was complete, and Viktor glared at the two, now in his hybrid form.

Viktor almost laughed out loud at seeing their shocked expressions, but instead he simply shrugged. "What can I say? It's what we call irony I suppose…we become the thing we hate most."

With that he attacked.

Lucian moved all the way in front of Sonja as he transformed into his hybrid form. But he found out that no matter how fast he was in his hybrid form, Viktor was even faster.

The next thing Lucian knew, he was flying through the air. He still had enough sense to flip in mid-air. He landed…only to find that Viktor was already in front of him. He grabbed Lucian by the throat backhanded him. Lucian's head whipped back from the blow, and he spat up some blood before punching Viktor in the face. The blow didn't do much damage though, as Viktor just smiled before uppercutting Lucian, sending the hybrid through the air before he crashed to the ground.

Michael rose to his feet and rushed Viktor from behind, but at the last second the elder turned and smacked Michael as if he was swatting a fly. The blow knocked Michael back almost twenty feet. 

As Viktor moved foreword towards Lucian, he suddenly heard a click from behind him. He knew who it was.

"Sonja," he began, and started to speak again, but she interrupted him.

"Don't talk. Just get out of here."

Viktor smiled. "Would you really kill your own father?" he asked.

Sonja shrugged. "Why not? You killed me."

Viktor nodded. "Yes, I suppose I did." With that he turned and knocked the gun aside before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground. "Sonja, I love you. I always have. You were my daughter, my flesh and blood, but what you had done as unforgivable, when you allowed that…animal to touch you," he said, spitting in Lucian's direction, who was slowly rising to his feet. "And you were carrying its child." He looked back at her. "I did what had to be done, and it appears I have to do the same thing again."

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!"

Viktor turned towards the voice in time to see Lucian charge him and tackle him to the ground, causing him to let go of Sonja, who fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I'm going to say this one," Lucian snarled as he pinned Viktor's arm down, before wailing on him with punches. "DON'T *punch* YOU *punch* EVER, *punch* EVER *punch*, THREATEN *punch* HER *punch* AGAIN!!"

He tried to punch Viktor again, but the elder caught his arm and twisted it, not breaking it but causing quite a bit of pain to the hybrid, long enough for him to free his other arm before slamming both hands into Lucian's chest, knocking him skyward.

Almost instantly, Viktor was back on his feet, and he leapt after him, his legs carrying him up and above Lucian. As Lucian neared him, Viktor turned and thrust downward, slamming both of his feet into Lucian's back, knocking him back down to the ground.

Viktor landed a second later, pulling a long dagger out of his robe. He moved foreword to finish Lucian off. Suddenly Sonja leapt foreword, smashing Viktor in the face with a roundhouse kick. She then tried to punch him, but he caught her arm and backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the ground with a cry of pain. He turned his attention back to Lucian.

And then he heard a noise, as did the rest of the group. 

Sirens.

And then to prove that, several police cars appeared out of nowhere, and a few seconds later the five found themselves surrounded by around a dozen cops, who were all pointing guns at them.

"FREEZE!"

***

"Look!" 

Dante looked down the road and saw the large group of police officers, as well as the group they were aiming at. His eyes widened, as he recognized Viktor from a book, but he had been told he had been killed fifteen years earlier.

But then, again, Lucian and Sonja had been supposedly killed also.

_Why can't anyone just stay **dead? **_He thought to himself before turning around. "Razor, Gavin, take them out."

The two nodded before reaching down and picking up a grenade launcher. They each loaded theirs before opening the roof of the van and standing up, as the vehicle started to slow down.

***

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" One of the cops yelled as he started to move foreword slowly. All the police officers looked rather surprised at the physical appearances of the three males in the group, but they didn't let it show.

Viktor smirked, amused by the human's courage. He raised his dagger, preparing to use his speed and kill him. The cop wouldn't know what hit him…

Then he noticed the vehicle approaching, and the two men climbing out of the top and aiming some kind of gun at the police cars. 

They fired.

A few of the cops noticed this and ducked. The rest weren't lucky, as the grenades blew them and several of the cars to pieces. As the group and the cops recoiled, the van stopped as Dante got out. One of the police officers aimed his gun.

"Stop or I'll…" He didn't get to finish his threat, as Dante pulled out a shuriken (throwing star) and flung it, the projectile impaling the officer's head. 

As he fell to the ground, another officer moved foreword and tried to attack Dante with a baton that he had pulled out. Dante blocked the blow before slamming his foot into the cop's knee, shattering the kneecap. As the officer screamed, Dante grabbed his neck and brutally snapped it, throwing the body to the ground.

He then quickly ran foreword before jumping and kicking one cop in the chest, before twisting in mid air and delivering a kick to the officer next to him. As they fell to the ground unconscious, Dante pulled out two more shuriken and flung them at the last cop, both throwing stars went into his throat. He gave a small gurgle as blood poured out before he fell dead.

Before anyone could react, Gavin and Razor stepped out of the van and fired their grenade launchers again, knocking everyone back from the explosion. 

As they fell down, the two, along with Dante, pulled out what looked like a night stick. Dante pushed a button and it suddenly glowed with a light blue color.

As Lucian rose to his feet, Dante quickly walked over and smashed it against his head, sending a burst of electricity into the hybrid's brain, knocking him unconscious. Then, he moved foreword and quickly did the same thing to Viktor.

Gavin and Razor both ran over and picked up the unconscious bodies and slung them over their shoulders. They ran back to the van, as the back door was opened, before throwing the bodies in and climbing in, shutting the door. Dante ran climbed into the driver's seat and looked back at the group, smirking. They started to drive away.

Sonja rose to her feet just in time to see the two men put Lucian and her father in the van before it started to drive away.

"Lucian!" she screamed as she started to run after the van. She probably would have caught up too, with her hybrid speed, but as she neared one of the police cars it suddenly exploded, the shockwave knocking her backwards. Her head hit the pavement rather hard, knocking her out.

***

"Well that went rather well," Gavin said to Dante with a chuckle as they drove away from the scene. Dante smirked.

"Yes it did." As he spoke he reached into his coat and pulled out a cellphone. Dialing a number he put the phone to his ear with one hand, while the other hand held the steering wheel. "Hello, Ravel. Yeah, we got Lucian. We also got a surprise," Dante said into the phone, as he quickly glanced back at Viktor's unconscious body. "Trust me, you're going to love it."


	4. Past Betrayals

Author's Note: We get a flashback in here that includes Sonja's death. It's a different version than what we saw in the movie or novelization, I'm just telling you now. The flashback is written in italics.

***

_Past Betrayals_

***

Alex watched with a certain satisfaction as Dante entered the room, Gavin and Razor following, the latter two carrying an unconscious form over their shoulder. Gavin had Lucian, Razor had Viktor. They walked over to the large glass covered room that contained the brute named Voorhees, which now had a large pane of glass separating Jason from another part of the chamber. In the empty chamber Gavin and Razor dropped the two hybrid bodies inside.

"So, what do we do now?" Gavin asked Alex. Alex didn't answer for a moment, as he walked up to the glass and stared at the bodies inside.  

"I got a call while you were gone; the buyers will arrive in three days. So, just hope nothing goes wrong until then." With that he turned and walked out of the room. Gavin and Razor looked at each other, shrugged, and followed, but Dante did not. Instead he opened the door where Razor and Gavin had dumped the bodies and walked inside the room, walking up to Lucian's body and kneeling in front of it.

"I wonder what makes you so special," Dante pondered to himself, before reaching inside his coat and pulling out a syringe. He raised Lucian's arm and pressed the needle into it, extracting some blood. Afterwards he walked out of the room and shut the door.

He looked at the syringe for a moment, until curiosity got the better of him. Unrolling his coat sleeve he stuck the needle into his own arm and injecting the blood in it. Nothing happened.

Dante scoffed to himself. _Should have known this was a crock of shit…_ he thought as he tossed the syringe aside.

And then he yelled and clutched his stomach in pain. Something was happening inside his body…it was changing.

He raised one of his hands and watched as long claws sprouted as his hands began to grow, and his fingers elongated. He fell down on all fours and groaned as his muscles expanded, and his jaw began to stretch out, forming a long wolfish snout. And then there he lay, in full wolf form. 

And then the transformation continued…in reverse, as his jaw stretched back, as did his hands. And then his brown eyes shot open, now pitch black.

***

"What the hell was that?" Gavin asked Alex, who looked towards the door where Voorhees, Viktor, and Lucian were being held. He walked towards it, with Razor and Gavin following. 

They walked inside, and instantly backed up. 

Dante lay on the floor, panting heavily. After a moment he rose to his feet and faced them, his muscles rippling under the now dark silver-colored skin. His fingers, now tipped with long claws, twitched in anticipation. His skin tightened over his ribcage, which was now almost twice as large as before. His face still looked mostly human, with the exception of the skin color, the fangs, and the black eyes.  

For a moment no one moved, they just stared at each other. And then, the transformation reversed; the claws disappeared, the fangs shortened, the eyes and skin reverted to their normal color.

Dante looked at the trio, and then he threw his head to the ceiling and let loose with a loud laugh. "GODDAMN, WHAT A RUSH!!" He crowed before lowering his head and grinning at the group before walking towards them. They let him pass, as he walked out of the room.

Razor moved foreword and picked up the syringe, and then looking at the room, he started to walk towards it. 

"Razor, what are you doing!?" Alex yelled at him. Razor looked at him.

"I'm going to get some of his blood." But before Alex could protest, a groan filled the room as Lucian slowly got off the floor, as did Viktor. 

Alex looked at Razor, who shrugged. "Never mind."

***

"LET ME GO!"

Selene and the rest of the group were at Gabriel's apartment. After the attack on the street, she and Michael had taken Sonja's unconscious body there. After explaining the situation, Gabriel had called everyone else they knew, and Sonja had woken up just as everyone had gotten there. And when she remembered what had happened, she wasn't very happy.

She was now being held back by Gabriel and Raziel, as she was trying to get to the door so she could go out and find Lucian and bash in the skulls of the people who kidnapped him and her father. 

"Sonja…" before Raziel could continue she stamped down on his foot before smashing Gabriel in the face with an open palm. She moved toward the door and Gabriel was already there. He backhanded her, knocking her to the ground.

Everyone stopped talking at that. Sonja looked up at Gabriel with confusion, as she rubbed her jaw from the blow. 

"Going out there now to try and find him is pointless," Gabriel began when Sonja rose to her feet and walked towards the door but Gabriel stopped her again. "You don't know where he is, where to even _start _looking for him, and what is there with him." 

Sonja rolled her eyes. "They were humans." 

Gabriel nodded. "Alright, they were human. But, as I already said, you don't know where he is, and you don't even know if he's alive or not."

Less than a second later, Gabriel hit the ground, as pain flared up in his jaw where Sonja had just punched him. "DON'T SAY THAT!" she yelled as she glared down at him. 

"Why not?" Gabriel replied as he rose to his feet. "Just tell me, why exactly would a group of humans be interested in Lucian for?"

"Military."

Everyone looked over at Damon, who was leaning against the corner, smoking a cigarette. "If I had to guess, they were probably soldier boys. Maybe they knew what he was, and took him for experiments or some shit like that; dissecting and such."

Sonja looked at him for a moment, and then turned to look at Gabriel. "He's not dead," she said after a moment, but her voice almost trembled, as if she believed him, but didn't want to admit it.

Gabriel nodded. "And again, why do you say that?"

Sonja just looked at him for a moment, and then she started to cry. Gabriel walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, as she buried her face in his shoulder, crying out of fear that her beloved was gone, for good.

***

Lucian slowly rose to his feet and glanced back and forth between Viktor, who had also woken up, and the group of men on the other side of the glass. Lucian snarled, his fangs sprouting as his eyes changed black, and he lunged.

A second later, he was thrown backwards by a burst of electricity. He hit the ground hard before rising to his feet and charging again, with the same result as before.

"I doubt that's going to work," Viktor said to him as he walked up and looked at the wall. He then turned his head and looked on the other side of the room where Voorhees stood, staring at the two hybrids.

"Well, well, well."

Viktor and Lucian's eyes widened in shock at the sound of the voice, as they looked at the section of the room where the three humans where a fourth man entered. "This is quite a surprise for me," Azrael said as he looked at the two. He looked at Lucian's shocked face, and smirked. "But then again, I suppose it's a surprise for you also. You thought I was dead, didn't you? Sorry to disappoint."

Lucian glared at him. "You're going to wish you were dead," he snarled, as seeing the lycan brought back some painful memories.

***

_"She's what?"_

_Lucian, Raze, and Azrael were in a large room, talking in one of the corners, because there were several vampires in the room and they didn't want to attract their attention, but the vampires didn't really care._

_"She's with child; my child," Lucian replied after a moment with a rather large smile. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and remembering when she had told him just one night ago. _

_"It's not going to end well."_

_Raze and Lucian both looked at Azrael, who had been silent up until now. "What do you mean?" Lucian asked._

_Azrael shrugged. "I just get this feeling when things like this are mentioned, like something bad is about to happen," he replied._

_Lucian nodded. "Well, if Viktor found out…" he stopped, and shook his head while closing his eyes. "No. I can't think like that."_

_Azrael nodded. "I understand. Well, I should go."_

_With that he turned and walked away from the other two lycans._

_***_

_Night had fallen as Azrael moved through the hall towards Viktor's chamber. Two death dealers guarded the door with swords. They stopped him at the door._

_"What are you going here?" one of them asked. _

_Azrael backed up. "Forgive me. I need to speak with Viktor about something. It will not take long."_

_The two death dealers looked at each other, nodded, and then opened the door, walking inside the room with Azrael following._

_"What is this?" Viktor asked as the three entered the chamber. The two death dealers bowed._

_"Forgive our intrusion, but this lycan says he has something to say to you," one of them said to the elder. Viktor paused and looked at Azrael. "Very well, what is it?"_

_Azrael walked foreword. "Viktor, I come here with some rather interesting information, that you need to hear." If Viktor was interested he wasn't showing it. "But before I give you this information, you must do something."_

_Viktor looked at the lycan as is he had gone insane, it almost sounded like he had given him an order. "What?" he asked after a moment._

_"Give me my freedom."_

_Viktor almost burst out laughing at that, but instead he merely chuckled before turning his attention to the two death dealers. "Get this pathetic animal out of here." _

_As the two death dealers rose and walked over to Azrael before grabbing him and started to pull him out of the room, Viktor said, "There isn't any information that a lycan could give me that would be of any importance."_

_Azrael raised an eyebrow. "Not even if it concerned your daughter, and her unborn child?"_

_Viktor instantly froze, as did the two death dealers. The three looked at each other, and then at Azrael. After a moment Viktor walked over to the lycan._

_"My daughter is pregnant?" he asked after a moment. Azrael nodded, and Viktor almost looked pleased at hearing this, and then he frowned. "It's Kraven's child isn't it?" he asked after a moment. Azrael shook his head. "Mason's?" he guessed. Azrael once again shook his head 'no'. "What about Soren?"_

_Azrael smiled. "I never said it was a vampire."_

_The second that came out of his mouth, Viktor's hand was wrapped around his throat, practically crushing it. Azrael gasped as his air supply was suddenly cut off. Viktor leaned in with pure venom in his eyes. "Don't you dare suggest that my daughter would allow a member of your filthy kind to touch her," she spat._

_Azrael gasped. "I'm not suggesting it, I'm saying it," he said weakly. Viktor squeezed harder. "If you don't believe me, go to her chamber, and the lycan will most likely be there with her."  
  
_

_Viktor paused, and then let go of Azrael, who gasped, finally able to breath. "Now that I've given my information, you must…"_

_"Very well, I shall give you your freedom…if you are right about this. If you're not, I will kill you."_

_With that he turned and stormed out of the chamber, the two death dealers following. Azrael looked at the quickly disappearing trio, and quickly ran after them. He didn't want to miss this._

_Once the trio neared the door to Sonja's bedroom Viktor smashed it open with his hand and stormed in._

_He found his daughter, in Lucian's arms, as they both turned and looked at the elder. Viktor stood there, shock imprinted on his face, shock that was quickly pushed aside and replaced by rage. Instantly the two death dealers moved foreword and wrestled Lucian away from Sonja. Viktor strode foreword toward the two lovers. Sonja moved to Viktor to tell the death dealers to stop, but he backhanded her, knocking her to the ground with a yelp. Instantly Lucian roared and tried to break free from the grip of the death dealers, but they held on._

_And then Azrael entered the chamber, walking up to Lucian, who looked at him with a shocked and betrayed expression._

_"I already told you," Azrael said as he neared him. "This wasn't going to end well."_

_With that he lashed out with a punch, knocking Lucian unconscious._

_***_

_The screams had finally stopped._

_Azrael, two vampires, and Lucian were in the large chamber. Viktor, for some reason that even Azrael didn't understand, had allowed him to watch judgment passed onto the two lovers._

_Sonja was dead, her body was now just a statue of ash and bone. Lucian, who was chained to the floor, just stared at her, as if he kept thinking that it was some nightmare that he was going to wake up from. _

_And then he crumpled to the floor, sobbing over all the events that had transpired. His beloved was gone, and so was there unborn child. He had lost everything that truly mattered to him._

_The two vampires who had opened the door in the ceiling slowly shut it once again, before turning and leaving the room. As they walked out, one of them looked at Lucian with an almost sympathetic look. _

_When they were gone Azrael walked up to the pillar where Sonja's remains were tied to. "I must admit, Lucian," he began, as he looked at her remains. "You did pick a beautiful one to be your bride." He raised his hand and ever-so gently stroked the cheek of her remains. _

_Almost instantly the statue of ash crumbled to the floor, the pendant that had been worn around her neck falling to the floor and joining the pile of remains._

_"Why?" Lucian hissed through his grief, as he looked up at Azrael. "How could you do this!?"_

_Azrael shrugged. "I've been a slave for a rather long time, and I can't bear it any longer; I need freedom, and I knew Viktor wouldn't let me go free without a reason. So, I gave him the information regarding you and his daughter, and he gave me my freedom. I still don't know why he did, but he did."_

_As he spoke he walked towards Lucian, who was now looking at the floor, which was growing rather wet with his tears, and crouched down. "Besides, you two knew the risk of your love. You knew that they would eventually catch you, sooner or later. I just made it so it was sooner."  
  
_

_"YOU BASTARD!"__ Lucian roared as he lunged, the chains that held him to the ground the only think that kept him from tackling the lycan and ripping his throat out. "I'll kill you, Azrael," he hissed, pure hatred dripping from his voice. "I'll kill you."_

_Azrael smiled. "Words; that's all they are, words, nothing more."  
  
_

_With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Lucian to his mourning. _

_***_

Azrael laughed out loud and remembrance of that day. Lucian just glared at him, while Viktor, who stood away from the other hybrid, just muttered under his breath, "I should have just killed you."

Azrael looked at the elder and nodded. "Yeah, you probably should have. Lucian thought I was dead, but I had survived the fall over that cliff at the battle of the Alps…barely. It took me several days for my body to fully fix itself after all the broken bones I had gotten on the way down. It wasn't a very pleasant experience."

"You deserve worse," Lucian hissed. Azrael smirked.

"Maybe, but I'm not the one who's trapped."

With that he turned and left the room, with Alex, Gavin, and Razor following.

When they were gone Lucian glanced over at Viktor, who was glaring at him.

"Well…if it makes you feel better, I got killed also, a few weeks ago." Lucian said after a moment, now entirely sure why he chose to say that exact thing.

Viktor rolled his eyes. 


	5. Bonding, AKA Trying to Kill Each Other

Ok, part four.

***

_Bonding, AKA Trying to Kill Each Other_

***

The tension in the glass-walled room was rather thick, as Lucian and Viktor hadn't said a single word for a while; instead they just glared at each other. Azrael, and the rest of the group had left, leaving them alone with Voorhees, who walked around the room, glancing at the two hybrids every once in a while. Finally, Lucian decided to break the silence.

"So, do you have an idea how to get out of here," he asked. Viktor stared at him for a moment, and then he raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"If I did, why exactly would I tell you?"

Lucian nodded. "Good point," he muttered to himself, but then out loud, he said, "I just thought that since we were in here together we should try to help each other out."

Viktor strode over to Lucian. "I don't need help, especially from a pathetic animal like you," he snarled in the hybrid's face. He then turned and walked back to where he had been standing. But Lucian decided to egg him on for the fun of it. 

"So, what's really bothering you: that I killed you, the fact that you've become the very creature that you tried to prevent from coming into existence by killing your daughter, or that your daughter cares a hell of a lot more about me than her own father, or maybe-" 

Lucian didn't get to finish, as he was suddenly sent flying backwards as Viktor had used his hybrid speed to run back to him before backhanding him. Lucian slammed into the opposite wall, and then was blasted off it by the electricity. He fell to the floor, slightly smoking from the blast, before leaping to his feet and shedding his coat, tossing it aside as his fangs grew and his eyes turned back.

"Alright then," he snarled before he fully transformed. His skin changed color, claws sprouted; his ribs grew, until he was in full hybrid mode. Viktor also snarled before going through a similar transformation, but he did not shed his robe, which made him look more imposing. The two circled each other, their fingers twitching, their claws flashing in the light of the room. And then they attacked.

Lucian got in the first blow, tearing three deep gashes across Viktor's chest. The elder roared in pain before ducking and trying to sweep Lucian's legs out from under him. Lucian leapt upward but it made him an easy target as Viktor quickly rose to his feet and lashed out with an uppercut, knocking Lucian up into the air before he crashed back to the floor. Lucian leapt to his feet, smirking at Viktor, as he wiped away the blood that poured from his split lip.

"That's what this was all about," Lucian stated as they circled each other. "You just couldn't bare the thought that your daughter could love a "pathetic animal", as you put it, like me. And just to let you know, she told me that if she could go back in time, she wouldn't change a thing. She regretted nothing, except that she had a pitiful tyrant for a father." 

Viktor snarled before moving in and attacking Lucian. He slashed him across the face before slamming his fist into his jaw. "Do you think I was proud of what I had done," he asked as he blocked a punch from the lycan hybrid. "Do you think I enjoyed condemning my only child to death, all because she had fallen in love? DO YOU!?"

Lucian broke off and glared at him. "Then WHY!? WHY DID YOU KILL HER!? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST LET US ALONE!?" he roared. 

Viktor paused, and then he changed back into his normal form, and then Lucian did likewise. "I loved Sonja, but when I found out about you two, I didn't know what to do. She told me that she loved you, and I believed her. But, I knew if I tried to help you two escape, the council would have probably killed all three of us." Viktor swallowed, and looked at Lucian with a weird expression, almost as if he was afraid of what he was about to say.  "I...I'm sorry about what I did to you two. I put what I thought was right for my species in front of my only daughter." He then shook his head. "I can't believe this. I'm sharing my feelings with you, the abomination who is also my daughter's mate." And then, to his surprise, Lucian started laughing. "What?" Viktor asked

Lucian stopped laughing for a second. "I can't wait to see the look on Sonja's face when I tell her that you opened up to me; me, of all people," he said before he started laughing again. Viktor glared at him.

"You think that's funny? Alright, that's it." He hadn't even finished the sentence before turning into his hybrid form and colliding into Lucian, who also transformed. And the two once again continued beating the crap out of one another.

The two failed to notice Palmer and Nigel come in, stun Voorhees with a baton, and carry his body out of the room.

***

Outside the room, Azrael had been watching the entire scene through a security camera, and was chuckling to himself. "Viktor actually talked about his feelings," He said to himself. "The word is going to end for sure."

***

Marcus sniffed the air. No sign of Viktor. He, along with Jared, Russell, and Janos and several death dealers were looking around the area where Viktor had been last. They had been able to find it do to their lycan senses. They also picked up traces of Lucian, Sonja, and the other hybrid and his vampire lover…and humans.

Russell walked over to a spot near the dark alley where he saw light shining off something. Reaching down he picked it up, revealing it to be a blood stained throwing star. Standing up he walked over to Marcus and tossed it at him, the hybrid elder caught it and then slightly winced when the razor sharp sides dug into his palm, causing small droplets of blood to pour out from between his fingers and down to the ground. 

"So, what do we do now," Russell asked, breaking the silence. Marcus opened his mouth to reply, but then he stopped, and sniffed the air, as if he had just picked up something that wasn't there before. Then he recognized the scent: Sonja. 

"Well, why don't we go ask someone who should know what happened," he suggested to the group before moving towards where he had detected the scent coming from. The rest of the group quickly followed. After a few minutes of walking he found the origin of the scent.

The subway station.

Walking down the stairs into the station, Marcus stopped when he reached the bottom. He paused, and then he caught site of them. Sonja, Selene, Michael, the warrior Gabriel, and a few others he did not recognize. They also stopped, as they suddenly noticed him. Marcus smirked.

***

Sonja was the first to notice Marcus and the group he was with, they were all knew to her, except for the light brown haired hybrid that Raze had fought at the mansion several weeks ago. She saw Marcus lightly smile before motioning to one of the death dealers. Instantly the hybrid pulled out a modified UZI and opened fire at the ceiling. Instantly all the humans in the area dropped to the floor as screams filled the room.

"If you do not want to be killed, leave the station now," Marcus said loud enough for everyone to hear. Almost instantly all the people stampeded towards the exits, until only the two groups remained. For a moment no one did anything. They just stood, staring at each other. Finally Marcus broke the silence as he moved foreword.

"So, where is Viktor?" he asked as he reached his hand down and unsheathed the sword that was concealed under his robes. Unlike Viktor, who had used a broadsword, Marcus used a shorter sword with a curved blade, like a scimitar. He kept the blade lowered at his side as he moved toward the group.

"We don't know," Michael said first, causing Marcus to arch an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to speak, and then he closed it, and looked at the group. Someone was missing.

"Where is Lucian? Although, if I had to guess the two probably killed each other." he said aloud. Sonja's face darkened at that; but before she could do anything, one of the death dealers aimed his gun and fired at their direction. Instantly the group scattered, hiding behind pillars as they each got out their own weapons. Marcus looked back at the death dealer who had fired with a disapproving expression, before turning and moving back towards one of the pillars.

***

Meanwhile, outside, Palmer and Nigel, who were in a large van that had Voorhees body, heard the sound of gunfire and sped towards the noise. It led them to the subway station. Opening the doors, they both jumped out with the back of the van facing away from the subway entrance. They opened the back door of the van. Almost instantly they were swiped at with a machete, the two were barely able to dodge the attack as Voorhees emerged from the van and looked around for any signs of the two men. When he couldn't find them, he walked towards the subway entrance after hearing the sound of gunfire.

***

Down below several death dealers had been killed, leaving Russell, Jared, Marcus, Janos, and another death dealer, which was dispatched by Gabriel. As he decapitated it, he turned and was greeted by a blade coming at him, aimed for his head. He quickly dodged as Marcus swung the sword, before raising his katana and bringing it down. The elder blocked it with his sword, which he held in one arm. The other arm he used to block Gabriel's roundhouse kick that had been aimed at his head.

Sonja aimed her gun at Marcus when suddenly a pair of huge arms snaked around her waist and lifted her off the ground, and she gasped as Russell started squeezing. She struggled to get free, but it was only a matter of time before her body would be crushed. Then, she snapped her head back, slamming into Russell's face. As he reeled back, she brought up her leg and slammed her foot down between his legs, eliciting a groan from the hybrid. He instantly dropped her and she turned and lashed out with a crescent kick, knocking him to the floor. 

As he started to rise, she tried to kick him again, but he lunged, moving with a speed that belied his large size, even considering his hybrid speed, and grabbed her leg, before standing and grabbing the front of her outfit. Lifting her off the ground, he turned and flung her into the nearest wall, which cracked as her back collided into it. 

Russell's lips twitched upward in a cruel smirk before he moved foreword, as Sonja started to rise to her feet.

***

In the security room, Azrael, along with Razor, Gavin, Dante, and Havoc, were all seated in the room with amused expressions on their faces. Dante and Azrael were eating popcorn. They had been watching the fight between Lucian and Viktor, which had finally stopped.

***

Lucian and Viktor leaned against opposite walls, panting heavily. They had fought for almost nonstop for a good twenty minutes. Both were bruised, bleeding, and exhausted, and the floor was covered with their blood. Both were also back in their normal forms.

"Well," Viktor began, as he tried to get his breath back. "That was a rather large waste of time." Lucian nodded. 

"Yeah, but I was winning," Lucian responded with a smirk. Viktor glared at him, but it wasn't like the glare that he had given him so many times before; it was different. "What?" Lucian asked.

Viktor sighed before answering. "I swear, this is insanity," he muttered. Lucian raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" 

Viktor looked at him for a moment before responding. "I've been through a lot of grief these past few days that I've been alive. I find out you're still alive, Kraven betrayed the coven and caused the death of Amelia, Selene lost her respect for me when she found out I killed her family, and she helped in my death with you; I get revived as this hybrid, and I find out my daughter's still alive, and now here I am, held captive by a bunch of humans with my future son in law."

It took Viktor almost two whole seconds to realize what he had said before his eyes widened and he got a surprisingly horrified look on his face. He looked over at Lucian, who was staring at him with a very strange look. After a few moments, the look vanished, and Lucian grinned.

Viktor furiously shook his head. "Please tell me I did not say what I think I just said. No… there's no way that I could have just called you my…" He trailed off, and looked like he was about to go into shock.

And Lucian was enjoying every second of it. "Future son in law," he finished for Viktor. "I knew you would come around."

"SHUT UP!"  
  


***

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alex asked as he and Dorian entered the security room. Everyone looked at Alex, and then Havoc answered with a shrug. 

"We were watching them fight," he began, pointing to Lucian and Viktor. "And then they stopped, Viktor called Lucian his future son in law, they both looked rather scared at that. And that's also why he's acting like that," he finished, pointing down on the floor, where Azrael was rolling around, laughing his head off tears were pouring out of his eyes he was laughing so hard. 

_I'm surrounded by idiots,_ Alex thought to himself. And then suddenly the laughing stopped. Everyone looked back down at the floor, where Azrael's eyes were now shut, as if he was asleep. 

"I think he passed out from laughing so hard," Dante said as he looked down at the lycan. Alex rolled his eyes and lowered his head, bringing up one hand to massage the bridge of his nose.

"THIS is the best service I could hire," he muttered to himself. "I might as well just let those two out and let them kill everyone in here."


	6. Plans Revealed

Ok, chapter 5.

***

_Plans Revealed_

***

Russell stomped his foot down, aiming for Sonja's midsection, but at the last second she rolled out of the way and spun around on the ground, her legs smacking into Russell's and forcing him backwards to avoid getting hit. As she leapt to her feet, he snaked a hand out and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground. He started to squeeze.

And suddenly gunfire shot at his direction, pelting both him and Sonja with bullets. Russell dropped Sonja, who fell to the floor, bleeding from the wounds. Both looked over and were surprised to see two humans aiming machine guns at them. What was even more surprising however, was the third member of the little group. He was a hulking giant wearing a hockey mask and holding a machete. The brute walked foreword. 

Michael was the first to notice him and slashed him across the chest, his claws digging deep. The giant didn't make a noise at all, he just looked down at Michael before backhanding him hard, knocking him backwards before crashing into a pillar. Selene saw this and opened fire in Voorhees' direction. The bullets didn't even slow him down.

By this time the only people who weren't attacking the giant besides his two companions were Gabriel and Marcus, who were still fighting, and Janos, who leaned against one of the pillars, feeling that this wasn't worth his time to deal with them. He had been the first to notice Voorhees and his eyes widened in surprise at seeing him. He recognized him.

Marcus swung his sword at Gabriel, who blocked the attack before kicking Marcus in the face and slashing at him, tearing a deep cut in his chest. Marcus yelled as he backed away, his eyes turning pitch black, as did Gabriel's, the only difference being Gabriel's almost seemed to glow. The two slowly circled each other, waiting to see which one would make the first, and most likely fatal, mistake.

Suddenly, a noise filled the air that said that a subway car was coming. Palmer quickly raised his machine gun and fired at the group, who scattered to avoid getting shot. Sonja, who had already been shot, quickly raced over and grabbed her own gun before shooting Palmer in the leg. As he fell to the ground, Nigel looked over at Voorhees, who was attacking Selene and Michael, taking their attacks before dishing out his own. Quickly pulling out his stun baton that he had used to knock Voorhees out, he ran over and smashed it into his head; electricity flowed into the giant's head, causing him to slump to the floor. Before Michael or Selene could react, he also struck them with it. 

As they fell to the floor, Nigel grabbed Voorhees' body and slowly pulled to where the subway car would stop. After a moment it did. Quickly raising his gun, he fired, shooting the person nearest to the door. Instantly everyone either screamed and tried to run to the exit, or stayed still, so they wouldn't get shot. Quickly pulling Voorhees body inside, he ran back to where the driver of the car was. He held the gun to his head.

"Get us out of here now," he hissed. The driver obliged. 

As the subway car quickly disappeared down the tunnel, the group stopped fighting. Gabriel and Sonja checked on Selene and Michael, while the rest looked at Palmer, who lay on the ground, clutching his shot leg and saying the word 'fuck' every other word. 

"So what do we do with him," Russell asked as he leaned down, his eyes changing black. He wouldn't mind having a small meal.

"We keep him alive," Sonja replied as she moved over to him. "I saw him with the humans who took Lucian and Viktor. We can get some answers out of him."

Marcus nodded. "Alright," he began as he looked over to where Janos had been, only to find that he was gone. "Where's Janos?" Russell and Jared looked around the subway station. There was no sign of the warlock.

***

Lucian groaned as he opened his eyes. After he and Viktor had their brutal fight and Viktor had accidentally called Lucian his future son-in-law, two humans- wait, one of them was a hybrid, he smelled like he had Lucian's blood in him- had come in and quickly stunned the two with tazers, knocking them out. He looked around and noticed that he was tied to a table in a room similar to the one he had been in; the difference being that it was much smaller, only enough room for him. Looking to his right he saw a similar table where Viktor was also tied down, but was still unconscious. 

"Well, I'm glad you could join us," Ravel said to the hybrid as he walked up to him. Lucian growled and started to struggle, but his bonds wouldn't break. "Don't bother Lucian," Alex continued. "It's titanium. And you're in a slightly weakened state, so I doubt you're going to get out of here anytime soon." 

Lucian stopped struggling and simply glared at the human. "So, who are you anyway," he asked after a moment. 

"Ah yes, how rude of me," Alex said with a cruel smirk. "I am Alex Ravel, and you are Lucian, one of the oldest lycans to ever live, are you not?" 

Lucian nodded. "I've heard of you, Ravel. You're an arms dealer." Ravel nodded. "You know about lycans?"

Ravel nodded, as he circled around the table. "I've dealt with a few of your kind a few times, a few years ago. Your species is a rather annoying pest if you ask me," he smirked at Lucian's growl before walking over to where Viktor lay. "Although I never expected to see him alive," he continued, pointing to the elder. "I had been told that you had killed him."

Lucian shrugged. "I guess everyone now has a problem with staying dead."

"My thoughts exactly," Dante replied as he walked into the room and looked at the tied up hybrid. "I'd like to thank you for supplying me with your blood," he stated, his eyes turning black. "This is amazing, the power flowing through my veins. I feel unstoppable."

Lucian chuckled. "That just means that you're going to get killed," he shot back. Dante frowned and backhanded Lucian across the jaw, snapping his head to the side before spitting up a small amount of blood.

"I'm not the one who's tied to a table about to be drained of all my blood," Dante hissed as he leaned down and looked Lucian in the eye, before grinning. "Oh, and when you're gone, don't worry about Sonja; I'll take good care of her."

Dante had in fact expected Lucian to be angry at that, but he didn't expect Lucian's face to darken before letting out a roar and transforming into his hybrid state. He pulled one bonded arm with such force that the metal bended under his strength. Finally, it broke, and his hand shot out, gripping Dante's throat. Instantly Ravel pulled out a tazer and stabbed it into Lucian's side, shocking him and forcing him to let Dante go. Before Lucian could recover, Ravel pulled out something else from his coat, and stabbed it down into Lucian's hand. 

Lucian yelled as a large blade went through his hand as well as the table. Before he could react, the top of the blade split, and two small spear-like attachments shot out and also went into the table, forming a sort of tri-pronged weapon, pinning Lucian's hand to the table. Lucian just glanced at the weapon. He knew that at the way his hand was caught, that if he tried to pull his hand out it would probably be torn into pieces.

So instead he changed back into his normal form before turning and glaring at Dante. "If you…" he began, his voice low.

Dante backhanded him again. "You are in no position to make any threats to me, Lucian. Well, I'm bored, so I might go out and look for your precious lover right now," he replied as he turned and walked out of the room. Lucian roared again, and tried to get his other arm free. "Untie me; I'll kill you all!!"

Ravel smirked. "And that is exactly why I _wouldn't _untie you." As he spoke he walked around the table again. "And before you ask about what Dante meant when he mentioned blood draining, well as you said I am an arms dealer. And weaponry equals power. But nukes and the like will be a thing of the past in a few days." Lucian already had an idea of where this was going. "Your blood, the blood of a hybrid, along with his," Ravel continued, as he pointed to Viktor. "I have several international arms dealers coming here in a few days. They don't have any knowledge of the weapon I will be selling, but they will. All I have to do is to show how it works, by injecting your blood into myself, and see which one gets the highest bid."

Lucian's eyes widened. "You're going to auction our blood!?"

Ravel nodded. "I get billions of dollars out of this, the highest bidder gets to create an army of super-fast, super-strong warriors that are impervious to bullets, and the rest of the world gets the royal screw job."

***

It was a slight scratching noise; a slight screeching noise, almost like nails on a chalkboard.

Janos moved through the dark tunnel, listening to the screeching noise. He wasn't afraid, for he knew that the being couldn't harm him.

As he entered what appeared to be a large boiler room the screeching suddenly stopped. Janos looked around the room. "Come on out. I know you're here," Janos yelled out loud. After a moment he saw some movement in the shadows as a figure partially emerged. He couldn't see much of him, just the shape of a fedora hat, and a clawed hand. Janos smiled.

"What do you want," the voice hissed, its voice raspy. 

"I need your help again." Janos replied as moved foreword. He heard the voice chuckle and he shook his head. "I know you don't like helping others, and you don't like alliances, seeing as how the last one ended rather badly for you." Janos smirked as he heard the figure almost growl. That last comment had gotten to him. "Of course seeing as how one of the vermin that is being a nuisance to me is the same one who you 'allied' yourself with, I thought you would be interested."

Then, the figure fully emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to the warlock. He wore a fedora hat, a red and green striped sweater, and a pair of work pants. His skin was horribly burnt, and he wore a glove on his right hand that had razor blades on the four fingers. Janos smiled.

"I'm guessing that you accept my offer, Kruger?"

The demon known as Kruger paused, and then grinned, revealing a set of rotten black teeth. "Time to play."


	7. Another Kidnapping and More Bonding

Ok, here's chapter 6. 

***

_Another Kidnapping, and more 'Bonding'_

*** 

Palmer opened his eyes and groaned at the throbbing pain in his head. He looked around the dark room he was in. He was alone, except for another chair that Sonja was sitting in. Palmer tried to move, but he was tied to the chair with rope.

Sonja gave Palmer a sweet little smile. "Alright, this is very simple. All I want to know is where you are keeping Lucian and my father." 

Palmer laughed. "Why should I tell you, and where are the others?"

"The others are asleep," Sonja explained. "They said they would question you in the morning, but I didn't want to wait that long." she stood up and walked over to him. "Please just tell me, I don't want to hurt you."

Palmer smirked. "It doesn't matter. By the time you get there, your precious lover will be long dead."

Sonja's fist smashed into his jaw, but she held back so she wouldn't break it. After all, he still needed to talk. She leaned down and glared at him. "You can either tell me or I can beat it out of you," she hissed, which just made Palmer laugh again.

"Go ahead, I still won't tell you," he replied. Sonja glared at him, and then turned around ran her hair through her hair. When she looked back at Palmer, to his surprise, she had tears trickling down her cheeks. 

"Please," she whispered. "I…I love him so much. I need him. He's done so much for me, and I have to save him. Please."

Palmer looked at her for a moment, and then sighed. "The things I do for a pretty face." Sonja slightly chuckled at that and wiped away her tears before sitting down. "Alright, I'll tell you where he is."

***

Lucian opened his eyes. He was back in the large room, as was Viktor. Groaning he tried to sit up, and found that he couldn't. Looking down he saw that he wasn't tied to anything. But he couldn't move.

"What the…" he began before he looked up and saw Ravel standing in the room, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Lucian's eyes narrowed at the sight of the human. "What did you do to me?" Lucian snarled.

"Well, we drained you of most of your blood after knocking you unconscious again. Neither of you were drained of all your blood, but a good portion of it, which you surely must have started to regenerate by now. And the reason that you can't move is that we injected you both with a paralyzing drug. So you can try to move all you want and it won't do a damn thing," Ravel explained, taking satisfaction as Lucian growled and tried to stand up, only to find that he couldn't move an inch. Ravel walked up to him and brutally kicked him in the head. Lucian just glared at him before spitting the blood at his feet. Giving Lucian an amused look, Ravel turned and walked out of the room. 

Lucian groaned and looked up at the ceiling. For some reason his head was the only thing that wasn't paralyzed. Looking over he saw Viktor stir as he too regained conscious. 

"What did he do to me!?" Victor hissed as he tried to move only to find that he was also paralyzed. 

"He drained us of most of our blood and now we're paralyzed," Lucian replied. "So, do you think we're going to get out of here?"

Viktor shook his head. "I doubt it."

Lucian nodded before looking down at the pendant on his neck. If he wasn't paralyzed he would have probably grabbed it. "Sonja," he whispered, but it was loud enough for Viktor to hear. "I hope she's ok."

The elder smirked at that, which surprised Lucian. "You worry about her too much. She can handle herself, and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter and how she struck me pretty hard in the head," he said, the last part with a tone of bitter humor. "I'm sure she's okay."

Lucian looked at him. "You know that when this is over, I'm going to kill you." 

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, what's stopping you right now?"

Lucian rolled his eyes. "I said we're both paralyzed and can't move anything."

At that Viktor snorted. "Please," he responded. "I'd have you beaten and on the ground in less than a few minutes."

"Oh, that's it," Lucian snarled as his eyes changed black and he tried to jerk his body over to Viktor's direction, the other hybrid trying to do the same thing.

Two minutes later, neither one had moved an inch. 

"Are you still trying to move," Lucian asked Viktor, who looked at him with an incredulous look.

"What do you think?"

Lucian nodded. "Thought so." And then he smiled. "Well, do you have any more ideas, future father in law?"

Viktor literally shot daggers out of his eyes at Lucian, who started laughing his head off. The elder sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I would have been better off staying dead."

***

Sonja looked at the large building that she stood in front of. It was slightly away from the city, and on the outside looked like a large hangar. Looking around for guards, she spotted none, and then quickly leapt up towards the roof. She landed there, and saw a trapdoor near the middle. She quickly walked over to it.

"Well, well, well." 

Sonja froze at the voice and whirled around. Dante was standing in front of her, his arms crossed with an arrogant smirk on his face. Sonja recognized him as one of the men who had kidnapped Lucian, and her face darkened it. 

And then she picked up his scent, and realized that he had Lucian's blood in him. Almost as if he had read her mind, Dante nodded, as his eyes turned pitch black. "Yes, I'm one of you now. And isn't this a surprise. I had just told Lucian I was going out to look for you, just to piss him off," he continued, smiling at her glare. "And what would you know, here you are."

Sonja didn't let him continue talking; instead her eyes changed black and she charged, her fist lancing out and aiming for Dante right between the eyes. The hybrid raised his arm and blocked the punch before twisting his arm and kicking her in the gut. As she doubled over, he lashed out with a jumping snap kick, hitting her in the forehead. Dante ran foreword and slammed his foot down, but Sonja rolled out of the way, and while still on the ground, spun her left leg up in a spin kick, which Dante leaned back to avoid, before leaping up as she used the same leg to try to sweep his legs out from under him.

As Sonja leapt to her feet, Dante quickly attacked with another snap kick, which she blocked but wasn't prepared for when he repositioned his leg and aimed for her head with a roundhouse, causing her head to snap to the side before he quickly switched legs and hit her on the other side of the head. As she stumbled back, dazed, he spun twice and hit her with a spinning roundhouse, the blow carrying enough force to knock her unconscious.

Dante leaned down and slung her body over his shoulder before walking over to the trapdoor.

***

Lucian looked up as Dante entered the room, his eyes widening in shock when he saw who Dante was carrying with him. "SONJA!" he yelled, catching Viktor's attention as well, who looked up and watched as Dante entered the room and tossed Sonja's unconscious body inside. 

Dante smirked. "I brought you a little something," he said before turning and walking out of the room.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lucian roared, cursing his paralyzed state for keeping him from chasing the hybrid and tearing out his throat. After Dante left the room, Lucian instantly turned his attention back to Sonja, who lay on the floor unmoving. Lucian tried to move, but he couldn't. Snarling, he tried again, and then his arm jerked. _Yes! _Lucian's inner thoughts cheered as he started to crawl towards Sonja with his one arm, which had worn off from the paralysis. Finally reaching her, he collapsed next to her, gently caressing her cheek. "Sonja, wake up," he whispered before moving closer and tenderly kissing her forehead. 

Sonja suddenly stirred, and her eyes opened, which instantly lit up when she saw Lucian smiling at her. "Lucian!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him rather tightly, burying her face in his neck as she started to cry gently. "I knew you weren't dead. I knew it, and I was practically the only one who thought so," he heard her say as she raised her head and kissed his lips. 

Lucian smiled sweetly at her and used his non-paralyzed hand to wipe away her tears. She then looked at him and sensed something wasn't right. "What's wrong," she asked.

Lucian sighed. "I'm paralyzed, except for this arm. I can't move," he explained. Sonja's eyes widened and she instantly sat up and tried to help him sit up. She looked at his body and saw all the wounds from his battle with Viktor from earlier. 

"You're hurt," she whispered as she traced one of the cuts across his chest. Lucian nodded.

"Yes; your father and I," he began, looking over at Viktor, who was staring at the two with a blank expression. "decided to settle the personal differences between us. That and he called me his future son in law." Sonja looked at Lucian, who was grinning, and then at Viktor. 

Sonja slightly smiled. "Did you really," she asked her father, who grumbled something under his breath, causing Sonja to also grin. 

"I thought you would be pleased at hearing that," Lucian said to Sonja before gently kissing her cheek. Viktor rolled his eyes and banged his head against the wall.

"Don't make me come over there," the elder threatened Lucian, who raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you going to do; at least I have an arm that works," Lucian retorted.

 Sonja just looked back and forth between her father and her lover as they started bickering at each other, before rolling her eyes. _I wonder what our wedding would be like, if we have one…_


	8. Painful Memories

Ok, here's the next chapter, with a tiny bit of Marcus/Erika. (What can I say? Jess has started a trend.) It's short, plus it's in a flashback that leads to angst, I'm just warning you now. The flashback is written in italics.

***

_Painful Memories_

***

Damon looked at Marcus as he leaned in the corner. Neither one spoke, but then again, they didn't really have anything to say to one another.

Finally, Damon decided to break the silence. "So…Marcus, how are you?" Marcus just glanced at him for a moment before closing his eyes. "Come on! Talk!" Marcus didn't even look at him this time. Damon slightly growled before walking up and tapping him on the shoulder. Instantly Marcus' hand snaked out and practically crushed Damon's hand in it before knocking him backwards. 

Damon mumbled something under his breath as he stood up. "Alright, that's how you wanna play?" He walked over and tried to punch Marcus, but the hybrid simply dodged before backhanding the half-demon, once again knocking him backwards. 

"This is really becoming annoying," Marcus dryly stated before closing his eyes again. Damon brushed himself off as he rose to his feet.

"Oh? Fine, let's see how annoying I can get." With that the half demon started to whistle. Marcus almost flinched when he had begun since it was obvious he didn't really know how to, but afterwards he held his calm and just stood there. Finally Damon stopped. "Hey fucker, say something," he said, trying to get the hybrid's attention by cursing at him; and again, no luck. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're not talking to me because I was working with the guy who killed your little plaything. Is-"

Damon was going to say "Is that what this is about?", but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Marcus suddenly appeared right in front of him and before Damon knew what was happening his back was to the wall, the hybrid elder's arm almost crushing his throat. Marcus' eyes changed pitch black as he leaned foreword.

"Don't you _ever _talk about her in that way again," he hissed before letting Damon go. 

"It's your fault, you know. You killed Sebastian's brother, so he decided to have some payback."

Marcus bitterly smiled. "I'm surprised he told you about what he did to me," he said after a moment.

Damon almost snorted. "_Told _me? Hell, he was bragging about it, saying he wished he could have seen your face." he trailed off as he saw the look of pain and anger appear on the elder's face, as he was suddenly engulfed by some rather dark memories.

***

_Marcus opened his eyes and slightly snarled as he heard the knocking at his door. Pushing Erika's arm off from where it rested on his body, he stood up and walked towards the door after getting a pair of pants on. He opened the door to find Mason, who began to bow, but Marcus raised his hand, telling him to stop._

_"Forgive my disturbance," he began as he handed Marcus a cellphone. "But Sebastian has called. He wishes to speak with you." Marcus nodded and took the phone, shutting the door in Mason's face before he could react._

_Putting the phone to his ear he said, "What do you want?"_

_"Now, now, Marcus.__ I simply wished to talk. Now, as both you and I know, this little quarrel between us has gone on for a while, and I think that we should end it. Don't you agree?"_

_After a moment Marcus nodded. "Yes, I guess we should."_

_"Excellent," Sebastian answered. "Now, I need you to meet me somewhere. I have something to discuss. You know that bar near the hospital?"_

_"Yes," Marcus answered._

_"Good. Meet me there as quickly as possible."_

_With that he hung up._

_***_

_Sebastian looked at the phone in his hand with a cruel smirk. That was easier than he had expected._

_He looked over at the figure that stood behind him. He wore all black, with dark brown hair. The man glanced at Sebastian, who nodded in confirmation. "You know what to do, Razor."_

_Razor nodded before exiting the room._

_***_

_Marcus looked at his phone when he suddenly heard Erika sigh as she stirred. Walking over to her, he knelt down and ran a hand through her hair. "Who was that?" she whispered._

_"It was Sebastian," Marcus replied. Instantly Erika sat up with a questioning and worried expression, but Marcus just held up a hand, stopping her before she started asking questions. "He wants to meet me to discuss something. I'm going now." Erika opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." _

_Erika nodded, but she seemed unsure. "I love you," she whispered after a moment before she passionately kissed him._

_"I love you too," Marcus breathed after he pulled away. Then, putting on a set of normal looking clothing, instead of his robes so he wouldn't draw attention, he gave Erika one more kiss before walking out of the room._

_***_

_Marcus reached the bar around fifteen minutes later. Inside were the sounds of drunken yelling and fighting. Men were drinking, playing poker, or fighting. Walking up to the bar he sat down in a stool._

_The bartender looked at him for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Hey, you." Marcus raised his head and looked at him. "You wouldn't happen to be Marcus, would you?" When the elder nodded in response the bartender reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder. "Someone told me to give this to you."_

_Marcus took the recorder from the bartender and pressed play. After a moment, his eyes widened, filling with shock and horror._

_This is what was on the tape:_

**_Marcus, I see you are just as predictable as I thought. You should know damn well by now that I do not make truces with anyone, including you. You killed my brother, so now it's time that I evened the score a little. If you are listening to this, you've fallen for my little trap. Also, by the time you listen to this, your precious Erika will most likely be dead by now. _**

_Marcus crushed the recorder in his hand, ignoring the shocked look the bar tender gave him before leaping out of his stool and practically becoming a blur as he ran out of the bar. Once he was out of the sight of human eyes he transformed into his hybrid form with a growl as he ran back to the mansion as fast as his hybrid speed could carry him._

_***_

_Razor looked down at the floor at the now dead female vampire as she lay at his feet. Sneaking into the mansion hadn't been very easy, especially since Marcus always wanted several death dealers to patrol the halls around his and Erika's room for intruders. But, Razor was an expert at sneaking into places. He raised his short sword, which dripped Erika's blood from where he had stabbed her in the heart._

_He started to sheath the sword when suddenly the window exploded as Marcus, in full hybrid form, burst into the room. Razor had one second to look surprised before trying to slash at the hybrid. Marcus dodged, grabbed his arm, and using all his strength, ripped it out of its socket. As Razor screamed in pain, Marcus lashed out with another hand, his claws digging into the assassin's lower jaw, and with a sickening tearing noise, ripped it out before raising it and plunging it into Razor's skull._

_Razor's corpse hadn't even hit the ground before Marcus had run to where Erika's body lay. He quickly scooped her body up in his arms, looking at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, and if it hadn't been for the blood pouring from the wound in her chest, it would have looked like she was sleeping peacefully._

_"Erika," Marcus whispered as he changed back into his human form. Reaching up he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Erika."_

_She didn't move._

_No..._

_Then the door burst open as Mason and another death dealer stormed into the room, armed with machine guns, which they lowered when they saw Marcus. Then they noticed the corpse lying on the floor, as well as Erika's body that Marcus was cradling._

_"Oh no," Mason whispered._

_Marcus just continued to gaze hopefully at Erika, mentally begging her to wake up. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes, a few tears escaping from his eyes and falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed her. "I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry." That was all he could get out before crushing her body to his and crying._

_"What happened?" The second death dealer asked after a moment. For a while Marcus didn't respond; then, the elder raised his eyes, which held a rage that caused the two death dealers to back up._

_"Sebastian..." Marcus hissed, even as his eyes changed to pitch black._

***

"So, how did you two hook up anyway?" Damon asked. Marcus just glared at him. "Ok, forget I asked." There was another pause, and he opened his mouth to talk again, when suddenly the door opened and Gabriel walked in.

"We have a problem."


End file.
